


My babysitter's gay

by cocomeowlow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mention of blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomeowlow/pseuds/cocomeowlow
Summary: He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling at the top of his lungs."My babysitter's gay!"





	My babysitter's gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic about Harringrove and Stranger Things in general, so please leave a comment about what you think ( and if you're very audacious, leave a kudos! ) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I also have a Wattpad account (@cocomeowlo)

He felt a heated stare on him. He knew who the stare was coming from, he just decided to ignore him.

 _Asshole_.

His head twitched to a side in annoyance, feeling the anger-filled stare boring into his nape. He squeezed his pencil in his fist, the teacher rambling about something totally not important to him at the moment.

He knew he would regret not paying attention, his grades would suffer the consequences. But nothing was as important as his feeling of wanting to break that boy's nose with his already bruised knuckles. The feeling of adrenaline and anger running through his veins, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He felt that fucker smirk, acknowledging the effect that his stare had on the boy. The feeling of wanting to claw that forced smirk off his pretty boy face and bruise his pretty blue eyes.

The feeling of wanting to hurt.

 _Snap_!

He winced at the sound, all of his fellow peers turning their idle gazes toward him. He slightly slid down his chair, embarrassment slightly getting to him.

"Anything wrong Mr. Harrington?" The teacher said with a dull voice, her arms crossing across her flat chest. She lowered her glasses on the bridge of her nose, her grey hair becoming messier than it was before.

Steve flinched at the small gasps of his classmates. "Steve, your hand." She said calmly and indifferently. He looked down at his clenched fist, the broken pencil shards and splinters digging into his calloused and thick skin of his palms, dark red blood slowly flowing from the multiple cuts and slits and landing on his math worksheet with a quiet  _drip_ noise while the paper slowly soaked up the blood, the once small stain expanding.

But what completely and utterly pissed him off beyond limits was the sound of that fucker's quiet chuckles in the back of the class.

He stood up fast enough to make his wooden chair fly backward and fall with a loud  _clank_ noise of the metal legs hitting the cold tiles.

He left the room without a word being said, without him looking back and giving that bastard the pleasure of seeing the dull pain in his eyes.

_Fuck you, Hargrove._

\-----------

Steve winced and growled when he felt the rubbing alcohol being applied to the small cuts on his palm. The nurse ignored his sign of pain and continued to dab the wounds with very little caution.

_Doesn't anyone give a flying fuck anymore?_

He was tired of this town. He wanted to grab all his shit and leave. He wanted to leave behind all the bad memories and fake reputations he didn't need. But he couldn't leave his friends behind.

A small smile formed on his split, chapped lips when he thought of Dustin and his adorable smile, not to mention his dorky yet pretty cool friends. He couldn't leave them behind.

He swallowed his excitement, tonight was D&D game night. He had become the party's rouge and he was actually pretty proud of it. Not that anyone knew nor cared.

He stepped off of the infirmary counter, his dirty and banged up Nike sneakers squeaking on the white tiles. He said a quiet 'thanks' and walked out the door, stretching his hand that was covered with several bandages while sighing.

He walked down the long hallway, heading back to class while his mind wandered off. He was glad it was Friday and that his parents were out of town... Again. They were never home and even if they were, they wouldn't notice his hand even if he waved at them. He chuckled out of self-pity. Everyone thought his life was so fucking perfect, he had the looks (and hair, obviously), the money, good grades and good reputation. But his life was complete and utter shit.

His parents neglected him, the 'girl of his dreams' left him for a photography dork and people started asking why he had purple bags under his eyes. He would just shrug and move along, swallowing his need to scream all his problems and holding back the need to cry. At night all he could was hug his pillow to his chest and cry. Cry until he could cry no more. Mommy and daddy weren't there to kiss his forehead and tell him everything was gonna be just fine. Not that he wanted that. He just needed someone to hold on tight to him and not let go.

In those moments, late at night, he felt so pathetic for crying. I mean, I bet Dustin didn't cry at night because of all of the demo-dog shit. And that made Steve feel so pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. But then sunshine seeped through his window, drying away his tears and making his emotions hide in deep, acting tough and wearing his 'I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck' face.

He clenched his fists subconsciously, anger surfacing. But this time toward something- someone else. He ignored the pain coming from his palm, not noticing the now soaking wet bandage. In the midst of his anger, he reopened the slightly closed wounds, letting blood flow once more, eventually soaking the bandage enough for blood to start dripping to the floor.

But he didn't care.

Just like everyone else in this shitty town.

He did not care.

All he could think about was breaking that mullet-wearing, bastards nose. And rip up his stupid button-up shirt (the buttons were useless, his chest was always showing so whats the goddamn point) and burst his red, full lips open until they bleed as much as his hand is now.

He wanted to hurt Billy Hargrove to a point where it probably wasn't considered sane anymore.

He wasn't one to start fights, much less with Billy Hargrove. But something in him was just begging to start a fight with the bastard. And he knew that the other boy wouldn't deny a fight, much less with King Steve.

He huffed and puffed, lost in his own world, not hearing the bell ring.

He cursed and growled, not noticing kids walking out of their classrooms.

He shook and trembled in anger, not noticing Billy Hargrove turning the corner.

He made an oof sound when he bumped into something hard. He shook his head and looked up, taking in the sight of Billy's lips smirking down at him. Steve thought those lips needed a cigarette to be complete his whole look.

"Watch where you're walking, Harrington. Go crying back to your  _fucking_ mansion and dry your  _fucking_ tears with dollar bil-"

Before Billy could finish, a bandaged fist hit him right on the side of his jaw, Steve practically moaning at the feeling his knuckles crunching against the hard jaw. He smirked at the sound of gasps coming from teens around them. But that smirk didn't last long. The sound of Billy's deep cackle filled his ears.

That's when Steve Harrington realized something.

_He's just as messed up as I am._

And boy did that just rile Steve up even more.

He saw the fist coming, he could've dodged it. But he didn't. He let Hargrove's fist hit him straight on the nose.

But Steve wasn't complaining exactly.

Punch after punch after punch, Billy wouldn't- couldn't stop. And Steve wouldn't make it stop.

Eventually, he was dazed enough to fall on the floor with a thud, laying motionlessly. The teens gathered around them, gasping with horrified expressions. Billy spat blood on Steves slowly rising chest, spinning on his heel and walking away, proud he won the fight.

Billy's smirk grew when he heard Steve's laughter fill the hall, and that's when he realized something.

_Maybe Steve Harrington isn't so fucking bad._

\-----------

"Jesus fucking Christ Steve, what happened to you!" Dustin was the first one to notice Steve's appearance when he walked down the stairs to the basement. He ran towards the older boy, his curly hair flopping under his baseball cap, the other kids gasping and asking all sorts of questions at the same time.

Steve chuckled and tapped Dustin and the shoulder and looked around the room, meeting eyes with the other kids, "Should've seen the other guy."

Max eyes opened with realization, her freckled face turning dark. "I swear I'll hit his balls with that bat this time!" She yelled as she grabbed the baseball bat with nails hammered into it that was sitting by the stairs.

Lucas was the first one to react, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. Steve covered the stairs just in case she escaped from Lucas' hold. "It's ok Max. He will beat his ass next time, right Harrington?" Mike said, looking at Steve with narrowed eyes.

Harrington just nodded and chuckled quietly, amused by the look of concern on Will's and Dustin's face. Dustin sighed and threw his baseball cap to the ground, cursing Hargrove under his breath, "Great, now D&D game night is ruined."

Steve gave a lopsided smirk as he ruffled the boy's curly hair, "Why should we let an asshole ruin our fun? C'mon, get the board out, we're 'bout to beat some dragon ass."

And that's how they spent their Friday night. And Saturday morning (and noon). Playing D&D non-stop for ten hours, or maybe even more, like they usually do. Dustin tended his wounds like a good best friend he is and sheepishly gave him a hug before leaving.

One by one the kids left the Wheeler's home, Max, Mike and Steve the only ones left in the basement. But eventually, Mike left to go talk with El through their walkie-talkies.

Once Mike walked up the stairs and was out of the basement, Max hugged Steve tightly, surprising him enough to make him yelp. Max dug her face into Steves blood stained chest, shaking her head. Steve just sighed and patted her back, surprised that she hugged him, let alone clutching him for dear life.

" 'm sorry."

Was all she said before she untangled her arms from around his waist and ran up the stairs and out the door.

Steve was left dumbfounded, yet pleasantly surprised. He sighed sadly at Max's words, knowing she was apologizing on her brother's behalf. He got up carefully and climbed the stairs tiredly, not wanting to imagine how worn out he must look. He walked out the front door, not bothering to say goodbye as he gently closed the door.

He walked to his red BMW and got in. He drove slowly down the street, heading to the empty house he called home.

\----------- 

He dropped his keys on the marble counter with a loud bang, making him flinch. He looked at his red and purple knuckles, smirking slightly as he walked down the long hall.

I guess you could say he was a sucker for pain.

He dragged his feet up the stairs, running his dirty and crooked fingers along the white, clean wallpaper. He sighed tiredly as he flopped down onto his bed, stretching out with a low groan.

He didn't bother taking off his clothes, getting comfortable on top of the covers.

He thought about everything. On how Nancy used to lay down here and taunt him with a pretty white smile or how Barb went missing in his pool that night. He thought about it over and over again until he couldn't think no more.

But then he thought of something different. Someone different.

"Billy Hargrove," he said aloud, testing how the name tasted on his tongue. He shivered just at the sound of it, only to burst out chuckling.

"Billy fucking Hargrove" he continued to laugh, for no apparent reason as he pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

He chained smoked for a while, his mind replaying the sadistic smirk on Hargrove's stupid face when he kept pounding his fist into Steve's face over and over again.

And that deep, thick laugh echoing throughout his ears, making his spine arch upward and hairs stand up on end.

"Can't wait for PE tomorrow," he said to no one in particular, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

The smirk on his face grew, knowing Billy would put of a fight again and knowing he would be hurt.

Again.

\-----------

Everyone groaned when they heard the high-pitched whistle echoing inside the huge gymnasium, sneakers squeaking loudly as all the boys got into line.

He felt the stare.

Boring right into the side of his bruised face. 

"Okay, pansys! Basketball is what yall playing today," Steve zoned out the obnoxious voice of the gym teacher and focused on the two narrowed blue eyes scanning his whole. He shivered at the feeling, hearing a small snort emanating from the boy across the court.

"Steve!"

His head immediately snapped upward at the sound of the coach yelling.

"Don't fall this time," the man said, a mocking smile resting on his unkempt face. Booming laughter filled the gym, making Steve cross his arms. He huffed and rolled his eyes, his thin lips turning into a pout.

"That was months ago! Can't you all drop it already?" He said while blushing gently, not liking the fact that everyone still taunted him for falling down when Hargrove pushed him. He didn't even get what was so funny, if anything they should be laughing at him for letting Billy pound in his face not for falling.

He heard that same deep, thick laugh from the day before, his hairs standing up.

"Harrington, that's the third time I've seen you shiver. You should ask your girlfriend, oh sorry, ex-girlfriend for her to lend you her sweater," he heard Hargrove holler from behind his back, making Steve subconsciously closing his palms into fists. Some of the other boys laughed under their breaths, whispering among themselves.

"If you weren't staring at me so much maybe you wouldn't have noticed, Hargrove," it was at this moment, Steve knew, he fucked up.

Oohs were heard amongst their peers, already betting who was going to win.

And oh boy, was Hargrove mad.

Steve felt his heart start to beat faster, adrenaline pumping through his ears. He narrowed his purple colored eye at the fuming boy, daring him to come closer.

Before he could land his fist into Steve's purple blotched face, the coach intervened and swirved his fist away from the boy.

He huffed and nodded at him firmly, getting across his point before blowing his whistle and throwing the ball up in the air.

While everyone scattered for the ball, Harrington and Hargrove were having a staring contest in the middle of the court.

Steve narrowed his swelled up eyes, staring intently in the blue ones in front of him.

Billy licked his lips, noticing how Harrington's eyes followed his tongue intently. He smirked, now that he had his attention he pulled off his tight gray and green shirt, leaving his smooth and toned chest open to everyone's eyes. But mainly for Steve.

Harrington just snorted before running after the ball like the rest of his teammates, trying to actually win this time.

He grinned when he felt the ball land in his hands, excitement edging him on as he ran toward the opposite hoop, confident on winning.

That is, until Billy came along and shoved him, successfully stealing the ball and dribbling it back towards their hoop.

"We've gone through this Harrington!" Billy said in a sing-song voice, lifting his hand to make the shot as other kids tried to steal the ball, "Plant your fucking feet," he whispered before throwing the ball, making the shot.

The skin team cheered, having won yet another game.

"Fuck you and your pretty face Hargrove," Steve mumbled under his breath, not expecting anyone to hear him.

"Glad you think I'm pretty," Hargrove said teasingly while walked past him and into the showers, winking at him while shaking his hips. Steve blushed and looked away, coughing awkwardly while following the rest of the guys towards the showers.

Steve usually wasn't this nervous, but today, he was. I mean yeah, he was a bit weirded out by the idea of having to shower with a bunch of other guys. But he got used to it.

But then Hargrove just had to roll 'round the corner and join them, making Steve hate shower time even more than before.

Steve finished soaping his sweaty body up, ready to add his shampoo when Billy Hargrove just had to stand in front of him to take off his tight green short-shorts that were part of the uniform.

Steve tried to maintain eye contact with the blonde boy, but curiosity was a marvelous thing. He bit his lip, desperately trying to keep his eyes up.

But Billy didn't care. He let his blue eyes roam Steve's body. Following the smooth, clean lines on his chest that eventually lead down to his navel. He observed his thighs and shoulders, noticing the small yellow color of fading bruises on them.

He smirked proudly knowing that he had been the one to cause them.

Steve felt the eyes on him, giving him a strange feeling in his abdomen. And Steve knew what that meant.

"Can you please stop staring? It's weird." He said, gulping loudly before adding shampoo into his wet hair.

Before he knew it he was flipped, his back touching the cold yellow tiles.

"Are you calling me a fag, Harrington?" Billy said with anger in his eyes, but mostly fear. Fear that anyone would find out. Fear that Steve would find out and spread the gossip.

"I just asked you to stop staring. Didn't call you anything," Steve said with a straight face, leaning his head on the soft yellow tiles.

"But I doubt staring at a guy's dick makes you very straight, Hargrove," Steve's eyes widen with realization when he heard what just came out of his mouth, not having time to think before speaking.

He flinched and closed his eyes when he saw Billy raise his fist, aiming for his face.

He waited.

He waited for a few seconds- that seemed like a lifetime, but nothing ever came. He peeled one eye open, seeing two blue ones filled with anger and confusion staring back at him, his bruised knuckles meer inches away from his nose.

Billy snarled, opening his fist and shaking it as if he was burnt before lowering it by his side. He turned around, grabbing his duffle bag and leaving the showers. Naked.

Billy didn't care if anyone saw him like that at this point, plus no one stayed this late at school, he'll just change in a different bathroom. That was the least of his problems.

He ran towards the nearest bathroom he found, locking himself into one of the stalls.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath as he looked downward, having to deal with a completely different problem now, panting quietly.

"Goddamn pretty boy."

\-----------

Steve just stared at the wall, thinking about what had happened that day. He replayed it over and over again, each word, breath, movement and look carved into his brain.

One month.

One month has passed and he still can't stop thinking about that day in the showers. How Billy's blonde hair was wet and plastered to his forehead, his mouth in a snarl, his white teeth intimidating him. How flexed his muscle were, ready to attack, his nose scrunched up with his thick brows furrowed.

How he didn't punch him.

And well, curiosity got the best of Steve, he couldn't help it when his brown eyes traveled lower. It was a lot to take in.  _A lot._

Steve couldn't stop the slight heat burning on his cheeks, making him groan uncomfortably. Luckily, Billy had been avoiding him. And Steve hated to admit it but,

He missed Hargrove pestering him.

He got so used to having the short-fused, hormonal teen constantly gnawing on his patience.

Ne no longer felt the stares in class nor hear him curse his name under his breath like he used to.

Steve missed  _him._

And boy did that scare the living shit out of Steve. He tried to push those weird feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about the boy and fill his mind with someone else.

But goddamn it, Billy Hargrove was too overwhelming to get out of his mind.

He was so rough yet fragile at the same time. Over the long days, Max and him got a bit closer, close enough for her to confess what his father did and does to Billy.

Steve wanted to cry, scream and hunt down the bastard when he heard that their father hurt Billy, not only physically but emotionally.

No one deserves that, not even a dickhead like Billy.

Billy.

The new king of the school, his looks and wits winning everyone over.

He was  _toxic._

His rough edges, his mouthwatering scent, his body sculpted by the dear gods themselves. 

And Steve couldn't help slipping under, falling for everything that represented Billy.

The worst part is, Steve didn't  _mind_  it.

 _He didn't_  mind  _Billy Hargrove._

\-----------

He rubbed his eyes, getting up from his desk, slinging his gray backpack over his shoulder. He looked at the clock on the wall, groaning softly.

He had to wait for Dustin to finish the AV Club with his friends, he dragged his feet out the door, laziness weighing him down.

He looked down at the white floor tiles, following the lines and cracks that adorned them.

"Ahem," he heard a deep voice say, playfulness laced in his words. He looked up and he frowned slightly. The once bright and mischievous blue eyes were now dull and had purple bags under them. Not to mention the yellowish bruises on his cheek and a slit on his eyebrow.

"Am I dreaming or is that you, Hargrove?" Steve said, stealing Billy's line from a few months ago.

"Yeah it's me, don't cream your pants," Billy responded, a small smile on his chapped lips.

Steve looked downward, biting his lip to prevent a smile forming on his own face. He cleared his throat, trying to muster courage before saying "I've missed you, ya know? I miss the insults and constant need to make me lose my shit. Welcome back Hargrove," he said while smiling at the floor, not wanting to give away how excited he was that Billy was talking to him again.

Steve finally looked up.

_He wasn't this close before, was he?_

Steve was basically breathing the same air as Billy was and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. His eyes met with the blue hooded eyes, a heated glint adorning it.

He looked at the plump lips under the slight stubble, noticing how chapped and split they actually were.

Steve didn't realize he was shaking until Billy placed his bigger and tougher hand over his, tightening his grip slightly.

"Missed you too."

Those were the last words said before Steve's whole world changed.

His own thin lips moved and rubbed against Billy's own plump ones with ease, his jaw moving skillfully and smoothly. Steve shuddered when he felt a warm hand comb through his fluffy hair, gently massaging his scalp. Billy rubbed his warm tongue against Steve's, trying to coax sounds out of his hot mouth.

Harrington moaned softly, his cold hands touching Billy's exposed chest. Said boy jolted at the feeling of cold fingertips kneading and clawing at his warm, smooth skin. He let a low groan rumble in his chest, the vibrations flowing through Steve's long fingers and through his whole arm.

He practically melted at how the blonde boy took it slow, memorizing each and every inch and crevice of his mouth. Billy moved his free hand to the lean boy's waist, rubbing his thumb against his hip.

Before Steve could travel his hands any lower, the sound of a door opening and muffled voices startled the two boys. The quickly pulled apart, panicking when the voices got closer.

They weren't exactly presentable, Steve's once perfectly fluffed hair was now flopping on his forehead, making it obvious that fingers had gone through it and his shirt untucked out of his now tight pants.

Billy wasn't much better. With swollen lips (more than they were before), his shirt completely unbuttoned and a slight problem beneath his belt.

Billy reacted, grabbing the other boy's hand and tugging him into the bathroom, panting quietly.

"Dude it was  _totally tubular_ , right Lucas?" Steve flinched at Dustin's voice as the kids walked down the hall and past the bathroom, "Yeah, whatever. Hey, Max wanna hang out at my place? I got some new action figures you might like."

Steve felt Billy tense under his touch, he squeezed his hand reassuringly, not being able to risk getting caught.

Max's giggles and the boy's voiced slowly faded, having turned a corner. Steve sighed, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat slow down in relief.

Lips attacked his neck, licking and sucking on the pale skin. He smiled softly, putting his hands on the other boy's back, digging his short nails into the soft fabric of his shirt.

Billy smirked against his neck, moving a calloused hand to his chest, unbuttoning it slowly. Steve shivered when he felt Billy's warm, wet mouth kiss his collarbone, slowly moving downward. He let out a fairly loud moan, arching his back and leaning onto Hargrove's hot tongue.

\---

"Shit, my headset," Dustin said quietly, "You guys go ahead, I'll be right out!" The part nodded, walking down the road calmly. Dustin ran back up the steps of the school, pushing through the doors and speed walking down the hall.

He passed by all the empty classrooms, eventually getting to the Av Club room. He smiled and quickly grabbed his headset, walking back out.

He suddenly frowned, remembering that Steve promised to be there to walk him home. He huffed and walked down the hall quietly, sniffling softly in disappointment.

"Hmm..."

Dustin stopped in his tracks at the low groaning sound. For a second he thought it was a demo-dog or something until he heard it again.

"K-keep doing t-that," he giggled immaturely at the sounds of moans, all traces of sadness temporarily gone as he walked to the bathroom from where the noises were coming from, curiosity getting the best of him. He tiptoed towards the sounds, trying his best not to laugh.

He silently pulled the door open, squinting his eye through the small sliver of space, trying to decipher who was messing around in there.

Dustin's eyes widened at the sight of Steve leaning against the white wall, his head thrown back with someone on their knees in front of him, doing... _things_.

He tried to get a better look at who was the blonde sucking Steve off, clenching his hand around his headset nervously.

"Fuck Billy..."

 _Gasp_.

Dustin's eyes were the size of saucers as he dropped his headset to the ground with a loud  _clash_.

Steve opened his eyes rapidly and looked over at the slightly opened door.

"Shit!"

He yelled before pushing Billy off of him, scrambling to get it back in his pants.

"What the fuck Harring-" Billy looked over at where Steve was staring, noticing the boy who frozen in shock in the doorway.

"Fuck."

Dustin ran, forgetting about his headset completely. He ignored his name being called as he ran down the long hallway and down the steps. He quickly got on his bike, peddling as fast as he could away from the school.

He closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply as the cool wind hit his face. He stopped in the middle of Mirkwood, panting tiredly.

_My babysitter's gay._

"My babysitter's gay," he said aloud, giggling softly.

He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"My babysitter's gay!"

He was dying of laughter as he pulled out his walkie-talkie from his backpack, pressing the PTT button.

"Guys you'll never guess what I just saw..." Dustin said with a toothless smile.


End file.
